


WNBA/Basketball RPs

by flickawhip



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: Children, F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: New Archives.
Relationships: Sue Bird/Elena Delle Donne
Kudos: 2





	WNBA/Basketball RPs

Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
*Elena Delle Donne was injured during the 2020 season, coming off winning the Championship in 2019. her and Sue were now Mothers and Sue was prepping up to return to the Court." *look Mommy" smiling softly holding Dan, their Baby Man watching her wife in the Finals against Las Vegas Aces then standing with the baby to cheer the big win and Seattle Storm's 4th WNBA title "yay! omg" tearing up now they were a back to back winning Finals couple  
Sue Bird09/10/2020  
Sue smirked and waved to the crowd as the celebrations began, bounding up the stairs to kiss Elena, smiling at Dan. "I did that for you baby... you and momma Elle." She was smiling as she kissed Elena again. "I love you Elena... my girl. My woman. My everything."  
Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
making her way down to meet Sue, kissing back and handing her the baby "you did it! i love you so much" big smiles as she hugged Sue, kissing her again "mmm congrats Mommy" big smile as their pic was taken, Breanna Stewart walked over for some hugs with Diana Taurasi "congrats Bre!"  
Elena hugged Diana "where's babygirl?"  
Sue Bird09/10/2020  
"Sleeping probably." Sue laughed. "These two will probably make more babies soon..."  
Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
laughing aswell, her arm around her wife as Bre smiled big "Becca is with my Mom at the Hotel, talk to you tomorrow for the double date Sue, love ya bestie" Bre hugged Sue before leaving with Diana "damn Diana watch that penis girl..." teasing "don't want some magic shit happening" Dan laid his head on Sue's shoulder sucking his thumb  
Sue Bird09/10/2020  
Sue laughed, kissing her wife softly. "No more babies unless we make 'em."  
Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
kissing back and giving a look "aww Baby Man is sleepy, he been yawning, lets get outta here Champ" smiling again  
Sue Bird09/10/2020  
"Let's let him sleep, right babe?"  
Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
nodding and leaving with Sue. Back home she laid Dan in his bed with his Mystics mascot plushy "he loves that thing" smiling  
Sue Bird09/10/2020  
Sue smirked, kissing Elena softly. "He's cute... not as cute as you though, Momma El."  
Elena Delle Donne09/10/2020  
"he takes after you though" kissing back holding her wife close "you are so cute"  
Sue BirdYesterday at 16:34  
"Mmm, we make cute babies." Sue laughed, kissing Elena gently. "You are... so cuddly and wonderful."  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 16:36  
"yes we sure do and he's such a happy Baby Man too" big smile kissing back "i try...even when you try to distract me when i'm trying to play a level on Mario" laughing and kissing on Sue's neck "so happy for you babe, my Champ"  
Sue BirdYesterday at 16:43  
"As if you mind... you always win." Sue teased. "Mmm, feel like... celebrating?"  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 16:45  
"i'm not complaining Sue...we are a Championship Family" smiling again and helping her wife out of her shirt "yeah...you're getting me hard" raising her arms  
"it's funny how we try to out gay each other and you always win" laughing  
Sue BirdYesterday at 17:09  
Sue laughed, helping Elena undress. "You make me gayer."  
Elena Delle DonneYesterday at 17:10  
"can't help it" now standing there naked, scratching her balls "thanks those jeans were hugging me" kissing Sue deep smacking that butt, kneeling and kissing on it  
Sue BirdToday at 17:06  
Sue murred softly. "Tease..."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:08  
"is that complaining Sue? we don't do that in this house" her long tongue teased at her wife's ass and pussy from behind  
Sue BirdToday at 17:09  
Sue laughed, moaning softly. "Mmm, not complaining... complimenting."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:09  
"that's my girl...love you so much" Elena smiled big smacking that ass standing and picking up her Queen "lets do this properly in our big comfy ass bed"  
Sue BirdToday at 17:11  
"MMM, well if you carry me there... sure."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:12  
smiling again with a kiss as she carried Sue to bed, laying her down and holding the kiss getting comfy  
Sue BirdToday at 17:32  
Sue smiled, letting the kiss deepen and moving to lightly stroke Elena's back. "Mmm, hi there... long time no play."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:33  
"mmm love when you massage my back" smiling softly "well you were busy getting that Championship, so happy for you...oh i spoke to Sabrina Ionescu, she's doing ok after her injury and she's crushing on Jen Hale"  
Sue BirdToday at 17:37  
"You think she'll ask Jen out?"  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:37  
"i told her go for it...that's how i got you"  
Elena kissed Sue's nose "so when do i get one of those amazing blowjobs?" kneeling and taking her wife's feet kissing them "mmm i love the smell"  
Sue BirdToday at 17:46  
"All you have to do is ask babe... and hold still." Sue laughed, curling her toes.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:46  
"please?" Elena laughed licking over those yummy toes biting softly "mmm sexy Mommy"  
laughing again "hold still? right"  
Sue BirdToday at 17:48  
Sue laughed, curling her toes again before pulling Elena up, holding her in place as she moved to suck Elena's cock.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:48  
"oooo" playing with Sue's hair watching "mmmm beautiful baby"  
Sue BirdToday at 17:49  
Sue smiled, deepening her sucking. "Mmm, all for you babe."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:51  
thrusting slowly and playfully cupping her tits licking one to be sexy, smiling  
Sue BirdToday at 17:57  
Sue smirked, moving to lightly spank Elena, sucking harder. "God you're so sexy..."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 17:58  
squeaking and laying back with a giggle "ohhhhh" toes curled blushing "thanks my love" her feet rubbing Sue's back  
Sue BirdToday at 18:03  
"You're so hot all girly..." Sue smirked, moving to kiss her wife. "You get me so needy."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 18:05  
smiling big laying back more "oh yeah?" kissing back holding Sue's cheeks "mmm i try" slowly sliding in that pussy, wiggling her long tongue  
Sue BirdToday at 18:39  
"It works." Sue murred, riding the pace with a moan.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 18:41  
"mmm you feel so good...love you" kissing on Sue's neck hugging her wife  
Sue BirdToday at 18:49  
"Love you too." Sue murred, knowing she was close even as she kissed her wife's neck.  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 18:50  
closing eyes moaning and offering her tits as she thrusted matching her wife's amazing pace "mmmm babe"  
Sue BirdToday at 18:56  
"Ready babe?"  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 18:57  
"let it rain" smiling and licking some sweat off Sue's chest  
Sue BirdToday at 19:01  
Sue laughed, soon cumming. "Mmm, fuck I love you."  
Elena Delle DonneToday at 19:02  
laughing "that dirty mouth" teasing as she went deep cumming hard "fuckkk"  
kissing Sue deep  
Sue BirdToday at 19:05  
"Mmm, we keep doing this we could end up with a new babygirl."


End file.
